


First Day

by cromulentsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is a paper boy trying to sell, Kageyama is late for his first day of work, M/M, Not affectionate heavy, Sugawara Koushi is a sinamon roll, They're basically dating after this okay, Train Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromulentsoul/pseuds/cromulentsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train station! Kageyama pulled rapidly into the stations parking area, grabbing a ticket before hurrying to get his pass out. He somehow made it through the gates and just as he was running down the stairs..</p><p>The train had left. It was gone. His dreams were crushed right before his eyes. He could see his life just disappear. He could have swore he saw god right in front of him telling him to lug himself home and drown himself with alcohol.</p><p>He (as tempting as it was) couldn't do it. Mostly because Sugawara would drive himself up to Miyagi, and kick Kageyama's ass all the way to Tokyo. That'd be a mess..</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired from a choose a sentence and make a fic from it thing. 
> 
> The quote was "Please stop screaming"
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

Kageyama Tobio is late for his first official big boy office job in the middle of Tokyo. Now, if he knew anything about good planning and creating a solid foundation for his day, he would have gotten to the train station at 5:24 am so he could catch the 5:30 am train to Tokyo. From Miyagi to Tokyo by train is approximately two hours and twenty seven minutes, so that means he'd get to the Tokyo station at 8 am which would give him about forty five minutes to fine where his office building was so he could comfortably start his job at 9 o'clock sharp.

That was if he was good at planning.

Kageyama Tobio had unfortunately woken up at 5:15 am due to his alarm malfunctions. He swore it totally wasn't his fault that he pressed the PM button instead of the AM button, setting the alarm for 4:45 pm instead of 4:45 am. 

His precise schedule had been thrown out the window for the birds to eat, and he had thrown himself together in two minutes. That two minutes had gotten Tobio dressed (barely, but dressed), got his teeth brushed and his hair combed. He had also gotten an orange for the train ride, if he made his fucking train.

It was easy to say that Tobio didn't have the.. longest of strings that held his temper. He had the shortest fuse that his friends had ever seen and once he got heated up, he didn't stop. 

He ripped out his phone as he got himself in his car, dialing a number before speeding out of his apartment complex and to the train station. 

"Tobio? Why are you calling me so early?" A male voice groaned into the phone, a small chuckle slipping past his lips as well. There was a rustle of something, presumably sheets and someone else's voice whining for the male to come back to bed.

"Sugawara-san, I messed up. I- I need your help. I- I fucked everything up I'm going to loose my job on the first da- Maintain your lane, asshole!" His hand pressed down onto the horn for an uncomfortable amount of time before he 'calmed' down. 

Sugawara couldn't help but laugh a little. Being his senpai in highschool, he had sort of become a little life coach for him after be went to college, and, when Tobio went to college as well. Sugawara was 25 years old, graduated college and had a stable job, and boyfriend. 

Tobio envied his ability to be perfect. Sugawara had everything. Kageyama was going to loose his job on the first day..

"Mmh? Is that so. What chaos did you manage to cause at this time of morning. Hopefully not a car accident, no?" Even after just waking up he managed to be a sarcastic asshole. Then again, that sarcastic asshole had managed to get him a job at the company to begin with.

"N-no! My alarm didn't go off. I need to be in Tokyo in two and a half hours. I'm going to miss my train. Sugawara-san, is there anything you can do to talk to whoever to just tell them I had family issues or something and I'll be late?!" Kageyama slammed down on his horn again as he grit his teeth. Hr hated traffic.

"Soo, what I'm hearing is you want to start your first, important job on a lie instead of actually just apologizing for your mistake." He hummed thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair. His eyes scanned over to the boy in his bed, sighing, holding up his finger to tell him it'd be a few minutes. Suga slid into his living room, collapsing on the couch. "Kageyama, as much as I'd love to help you, and honestly, you know I'd love to help you, I can't. You're not in high school anymore. You aren't even in college anymore. It was one thing to be a baby bird in high school, but, you were kicked out of the nest years ago. You're going to have to man up to your mistake."

"But- Sugawara-san I need this job. I can barely pay my rent as is and this job is the foundation to my success." He whined, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he wasn't helping him. The jerk! Okay. He wasnt a jerk.. but.. "Please?"

"Adding '-san' to my name isn't going to persuade me. Honestly, the best thing you can to is man up to it. Call me once it's all over, we can get coffee, my treat. O gotta go though, okay? Catch up with me soon." He chuckled a little as he hung up, letting his eyes shift over to the boy that had escaped his bed.

"He's an idiot, ya know? First day on the job and he thinks he's late."

"Maybe he's just trying to get ahead?"

"Mm, that'll be a little hard with the situation." 

\---

With the click of a button Sugawara was gone and Kageyama was boiling. It wasn't his fault, it was his own fault. He couldn't get mad at him.. no.. 

The train station! Kageyama pulled rapidly into the stations parking area, grabbing a ticket before hurrying to get his pass out. He somehow made it through the gates and just as he was running down the stairs..

The train had left. It was gone. His dreams were crushed right before his eyes. He could see his life just disappear. He could have swore he saw god right in front of him telling him to lug himself home and drown himself with alcohol.

He (as tempting as it was) couldn't do it. Mostly because Sugawara would drive himself up to Miyagi, and kick Kageyama's ass all the way to Tokyo. That'd be a mess..

Kageyama slowly walked down the steps to the platform, shaking his head as his hands covered his face. He rubbed his eyes over and over and over. Maybe it was just a dream, maybe it was just some fake reality. Yeah.. yeah..

"Excuse me!" A voice screamed, tapping him on his shoulder. It clearly interrupted his sulking thoughts. It was annoying, and loud. Maybe if he did his best to annoy it, it would just.. go away.

"Excuse me, sir?!" The voice continued to shriek at him. There was no need to yell. He was standing right next to the person. Did he really deserve this? He continued to ignore the voice.

The person decided to clear their throat before inhaling, "Ahem, EXCUSE ME SIR." The high pitched voice echoed through the train station, causing several people to watch them and glare. 

"Please stop screaming." Kageyama muttered weakly. He just wanted to go home. He was twenty two. He could drink until he collapsed if he wanted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Now the voice was just getting plain old annoying. Was some old lady asking him why one of his pant legs was rolled up and the other one wasn't. 

"/Please/ stop screaming." Finally, Kageyama uncovered his face and tilted his head down to the figure who had been screaming at him. It definitely wasn't an old women telling him about his pant leg. It was some bright eyed, orange haired kid carrying a bunch of papers in his backpack. He also had a set of headphones on his head and God damn just by looking at them he knew why he was screaming.

Kageyama tugged the cord of the headphones out so the music stopped ringing in the boy's ears. He shook his head and glared at him. "What do you want?!" He snapped.

"Oh! I was wondering if the next train was going to be the red line or the green line." He smiled. He didn't even seem fazed that his cord had been ripped out and that the person he was asking was clearly unhappy.

'Dumbass' Kageyama thought to himself. The train that was going to come in front of them was going to be red. This was the red line. The train on the other side of the station was the green and blue trains. Goodness, did he even ride the trains?! "Red. It's always red." He muttered and shook his head again.

"Thank you!" He somehow managed to continue smiling up at the male. His intentions of leaving him didn't seem likely. "Why do you look like you just rolled out of bed?" He asked simply, tilting his head to the side, curious to hear his answer.

"I did just roll out of bed." He grumbled, flattening out his suit jacket. "I missed my train and I'm going to be late for my first day of work for a very important job that I'll never have the opportunity to get again." 

"That sucks. I'm sorry. That's why I just sell papers. I go to Tokyo every day and I just sell what's in my bags. I just sell as many as people want, and then I get half the profit. It's a good business, especially when you stand by coffee shops. Those people get really bored when they wait in line, and with cellphones nowadays, people discourage it. So. Yeah!" 

Maybe if he just bought one of his papers, he'd go away. Maybe that was his marketing ploy. Annoy people until they wanted to rip their hair out and want him to go away.. then suggest them to buy a paper and then he leaves! 

"How much are those papers?" He asked, his glance falling down on him again.

"Three fifty!" He grinned, taking one out. "Would you like one?"

So he had figured out his way. Haha.. No one could trick Kageyama Tobio. Nope. No way. "Yeah. I would." He reached into his pocket and found the right about before handing it over to him.

"Thank you! Here you go." He continued to smile, even as the paper left his grasp and the money replaced it. After a few seconds of silence, looking forward at the train tracks, he spoke up again. "What's your name? Mines Hinata Shouyou." 

Kageyama enjoyed those five seconds of silence more than anything else that had happened this morning. His eyes went wide as the male came back to him, asking him a question. This was not part of the deal. No. That was not a part of the deal. "Kageyama Tobio."

Maybe small talk wouldn't hurt.

"Did you play volleyball?! I think I've heard that name before. I think you were.. on Kar- Karasuno! Yeah! I always wanted to play volleyball! I grew up in the area, but my family kept me homeschooled. Something about being too energetic." His eyes had lit up at first. It seemed as though his emotions could always clearly be displayed in his face. He didn't know how to hide anything.

At first, Kageyama was shocked. He should have just run. What if this dude was a total stalker?! What if he had been watching him his whole life and came up to him for an autograph or something?! 

"How old are you?" Kageyama questioned. He didn't look much older then seventeen at most..

"Twenty two!" He exclaimed, laughing a little. "I might be short but that doesn't mean I'm not old. Your the same age as me though, right? I'm pretty sure we would have been in the same grade."

The taller male's cheeks flushed bright red as his assumption was completely wrong. He was quite embarrassed, shaking his head slightly ad he ran a hand through his hair. How the hell were they the same age? He was so short.. and he had the face of a child.

"Why are you blushing?" Hinata asked innocently, leaning forward to stare at the boys continuing to redden cheeks.

"I'm not blushing! It's the station lights!" He insisted and took a step away from Hinata. How could he be so blunt?! 

"I'm pretty sure your blushing, but I won't judge." He shrugged, taking a step over towards him. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and as much as Kageyama wanted to be the cat, he was the mouse. 

They stood in silence for a little, more people beginning to fill the platform. It took about an hour for the next train to come, and that hour was about to come.

"Hey," Hinata started, looking at Kageyama who had been staring at the tracks again. "If you keep glaring like that your face will get stuck." His voice sounded serious, not an ounce of sarcasm with it. "I was also wondering if you wanted to sit next to me on the train. I don't like sitting next to strangers." 

Kageyama said nothing to the first part, but he did unfurrow his brow and turned his head to look at him. "Aren't we still strangers?"

"I feel like I've been friends with you for years! I always looked up to your ability to set to that one guy perfectly. It was incredible!!" Hinata smiled once more, leaning over to get closer to Kageyama. His head casually resting on his, blinking up at him with joy. 

"F-fine." he mustered up the courage to finally say something. "G-get off of me!" He huffed and shook his arm, trying to get the little boy to stop clinging on him. He sighed softly as he finally let go of him and the train pulled into the stop.

"Okay, we're gonna have to run if we want to get seats." Hinata said softly, almost making a game plan. He waited patiently until the doors opened before grabbing Kageyama's hand and rushing on to the train. 

Hinata collapsed onto the first seat and pulled Kageyama there beside him. They both were out of breath, Kageyama shaking his head. He was still wondering what just happened and why they were still holding hands. Hinata seemed like he didnt want to let go, and Kageyama decided not to stop him.

Their train ride began in silence, just causally holding hands.. the usual. Hinata stared out the window as Kageyama looked straight ahead. They didn't know what the other was thinking, but as Hinata squeezed his hand and Kageyama squeezed back harder it turned into a game of 'who could squeeze the other hand harder?' 

Both of them almost refused to give up until both of their hands had turned a beautiful shade of purple. Finally, both of them let go at the same time, looking away from each other again.

"What was that for?" Kageyama started up, tilting his head in Hinata's direction. The boy had been staring at him through the window reflection and gave him. A shrug. 

"I like to win. Do you need a reason not to want to loose?" He asked as if it was common sense. Kageyama didn't know whether that little competition had meant that they both lost, or they both won.. he didn't need a reason not to want to loose because he just didn't want to. 

Kageyama furrowed his brows and shook his head. He didn't say anything, but the way that his eyes looked forward, remaining focused, it was clear that he had said his answer.

Hinata didn't choose to speak again. Kageyama looked deep enough in thought that disturbing him might end up deadly for himself. He hummed and began to swing his legs back and forth. He had never plugged his headphones back in, the thought just never crossed his mind.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun. Why'd you pull out my headphone cord?" His head turned to the right as he drifted towards him again. Kageyama had only half snapped himself back into reality.

"Your music was too loud. Your ears were going to bleed. You kept screaming at me." He shrugged and turned to look at him. There was something about the natural position of his features that made Kageyama's mind wander off all over again.

"Do you really think they'd bleed?! That'd be so cool!" He began to laugh a little as he sat up straighter. He didn't stop his fit of giggles until the other male interrupted him.

"It wouldn't be cool! You'd die, dumbass!" Kageyama sighed and pushed his head into his hands again, rubbing his eyes as a groan slipped past his lips. 

"Mm, I dunno. I get hit around a lot and I'm still fine!"

"You could have some serious head trauma, you could be bleeding in your head."

"That'd be kinda crazy, wouldn't it?" 

Kageyama was still baffled with his responses. Somehow he managed to make such a dreadful thing have a nice outlook. The way he said it, he wouldn't mind bleeding in his head. It was strange.. it was so so strange.

He had almost forgotten that he was late for work and that he should really come up with a way to apologize for his poor timing and how it would never happen again. He had just began to plan his apology when..

"Hey Kageyama-kun, maybe after work we could get some meat buns."

"What about coffee?"

"But I know a really good place! Maybe we could do both? That could be fun! And then we could take the train back together, that'd be nice. I really don't like sitting by random people. We could be train buddies!" The size of his smiled had tripled after his statements. He was adorable, he looked like a puppy.

"Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the train ride had been filled with quiet conversation about volleyball and what Hinata position he would be.

"I wanted be the ace! They're always so cool!" He smiled as he fell back into his seat, sliding down a little. 

"You're short though," he replied lamely.

"You're no giant!" He huffed and puffed his cheeks out. "That'd be like saying all gymnasts have to be short, or all swimmers have to be tall. As long as you have the ability you should be able to show it!" 

He was so enthusiastic, it was like waves of energy radiated off of him and filled up everyone who listened to him talk.

They got off the train as soon as it stopped, talking a little as they walked up the stairs to the city.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, lifting himself onto his toes as he looked around.

Kageyama sighed and thought a little, he pointed to the left. "A building a few blocks down," he had started to walk in the direction he pointed, finding the orange ball of hair attached to his hip. 

"If you work for a business, people coming in will probably want the paper!" He grinned. 

The two walked together until they reached a large building. It looked larger then the rest of them, a dark black with a big set of doors and hundreds of windows all around it. 

Kageyama gave a little nod to him as he pulled open the doors, walking slowly into the lobby. A women at the desk smiled ad he approached her.

"Hi, if you're looking to make an appointment I can schedule you here, however no one is in the office today so I can set it for a later date." Her cheerful attitude matched her face, lifting her gaze from the computer.

"Why is no one in the office today?" He asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Today is Sunday, the main office is always closed on Sunday. The only people that work today are myself and a few cleaners." She hummed, tapping on the keyboard again. "Can I ask who you're here to see?" 

"... Ah.. um.. i- nevermind. I can wait until later. Thank you so much, have a nice day." He bowed slightly before rushing out of the lobby, back outside where Hinata was yelling about papers. 

"Back so soon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He had just finished selling another one, shoving the money into his bag. 

"..." He shook his head, looking at the ground. His face was bright red as he squeezed his eyes shut. God he was an idiot. "Do you want to go get coffee now?"

"Hm? Yeah! Sure!" The smaller boy smiled again and shoved the current paper back into his bag. He walked over to Kageyama, fixing his bag. "Do you have a place in mind?" 

"We can find somewhere.. just.. let me text a friend really quickly." Kageyama shot out his phone, glaring harshly at the screen as he brutally typed a message: 'You knew damn well that today was Sunday and you just-- you just let me go all the way to Tokyo to make a fool out of myself!!'

He shoved his phone harshly into his pocket as the two began to wall to the coffee shop. As they walked, he could feel a buzzing. 

'Baby bird learned how to fly, but not to check the date. Nothing wrong with some life lessons. Go have fun in Tokyo on your day off~'

\--

"Hey, Kageyama-kun, why is your face all red?" Hinata asked as he sat down at one of the tables in the coffee shop. He took a small sip of his drink as he eagerly waited his response.

"I'm going to bleed out of my head." He glared down at his cup, taking a little sip.

"Can I watch?!" 

"No! Weirdo!" He huffed and squeezed the cup in his hands, nearly causing it to burst. "I'm just frustrated."

"With me?" 

"No. You've actually been the best part of my day." He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes again with frustrating.

The boy's eyes seemed to light up with joy as he heard him speak. He leaned forward, putting both of his hands on the table as he did to balance himself. "Really?!" 

"Don't make me take it back!" Kageyama hissed and glared at him.

The rest of the coffee visit was fine. Kageyama finally settled down and calmed himself once Hinata started talking about other things he liked and his homeschool life. They actually managed to spend the whole day with each other, up to the point where they were back at the train station after having a healthy dinner of meat buns.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked, leaning forward as he stood at the platform, eagerly awaiting the train.

"I'm ready." Kageyama chuckled a little at his anticipation. "Three."

"Two.."

"One.."

"Go!" He yelled as he grabbed Kageyama's hand and ran themselves onto the train. It wasn't until they were laughing in their seats that they really found themselves thanking each other for their company.

"Thanks for yelling at me today," 

"Thanks for not letting my ears bleed-- even if that would be so cool!!"

"It wouldn't be cool at all you dumbass!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading this. It was hilarious and fun to write for sure!
> 
> Make sure to favorite and comment and share! I would really appreciate the support :)


End file.
